El Origen
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: te has preguntado como empezo todo? como nos transformamos en vampiros? por que evolucionamos de esta manera? quieres respuestas? lee esta historia     Mal summary!


**EL Origen:**

Te has preguntado, ¿como comenzó todo? ¿Cómo fue nuestro origen?

¿Te gustaría obtener la respuesta?

Este escrito es la realidad…

Hace muchos millones de años, cuando en el planeta tierra aún habitaban los dinosaurios, había un grupo de seres completamente diferentes.

Estos seres eran débiles, los dinosaurios los devoraban con facilidad…

Al pasar los siglos, estos seres, así como también los dinosaurios, fueron evolucionando. Después de un milenio de años en la tierra, estos seres evolucionaron de una manera sorprendente.

Siempre fueron la comida de hasta el más pequeño e insignificante de los dinosaurios, estaban desprotegidos en aquel infierno, pero por fin el tiempo hacia justicia… su evolución fue increíble; su fuerza era el doble del más grande y feroz de los dinosaurios y eran increíblemente veloces.

Capases de resistir la mordida de un tiranosaurio, tan veloces como la luz…

En la tierra por fin había un equilibrio.

Y así transcurrieron los años… estos seres se convirtieron el lo mejor de la tierra, en una raza superior, capaz de destruir todo. Pero sus mentes también evolucionaron, no mucho, pero pensaban, sabían el daño que hacían en la tierra, sabían como atacar y como sobrevivir.

Todo iba a la perfección, esa raza prometía mucho para aquel lugar; hasta que llego el final de todo…

Una lluvia de meteoros gigantes azoto a la tierra, destruyendo todo… estos seres, que se hacían llamar wampirhies, no tuvieron oportunidad alguna contra esa masa gigante proveniente del espacio… y así acabo todo. La tierra quedo destrozada completamente, no había nada en ella mas que desastres.

Pero, uno de los meteoros había atrapado a tres wampirhies, arrastrándolos hasta lo más profundo de la tierra. Y ahí sobrevivieron a la terrible tempestad que azotaba su hogar.

Los tres wampirhies quedaron atrapados en una cueva subterránea a miles de kilómetros debajo de la corteza terrestre. Era un lugar frio y obscuro, así fue como los wampirhies tuvieron otra evolución.

Las circunstancias hicieron que ellos fueran capases de resistir fríos de hasta -150 °C e intensos calores de mas de 100 °C. Sus sentidos se intensificaron, fueron capases de ver en la obscuridad, la cual ya no era un problema, los wampirhies fueron capases de ver en ella con toda claridad. Su sentido del oído incremento un 100 porciento, con lo cual pudieron saber lo que pasaba a kilómetros de esa cueva. Estos cambios se llevaron acabo en unos 10mil años.

Después de mucho tiempo de vivir en esa cueva, los wampirhies desarrollaron una nueva habilidad, como ahí habitaban creaturas capases de destruirlos, ellos desarrollaron la capacidad de poder evitar el dormir. Hasta que el sueño ya no fue un impedimento para ellos. No dormían nunca.

Desde el inicio se alimentaron de animales salvajes que estaban ocultos en esa cueva.

Después de varios siglos, los wampirhies desarrollaron sus mentes, se comunicaban mejor y entendía todo a la perfección. Pero aún así no eran muy pensantes, se hacían llamar:

Jarke, Havingdown y Grujhe. Este último tenía una habilidad que sus hermanos no: su mente se desarrollo más rápido. Pero nunca lo hizo notar, sabiendo que seria motivo de discordia entre sus hermanos.

Pasaros más siglos y su alimento disminuyó completamente.

Ya no quedaba nada de que alimentarse en aquel lugar; Jarke y Havingdown empezaron a maltratarse entre ellos. Pero Grujhe huso su habilidad para encontrar una solución.

Empezó a cavar y romper las paredes de la cueva, recordando que algún día llegaron a vivir en el exterior. Sus hermanos le imitaron.

Jarke era el más fuerte y logro llegar a un lugar jamás visto.

Después de que rompió una pared, un líquido extraño empezó a meterse por el agujero.

Ninguno de los tres sabía lo que era; era un líquido transparente, muy parecido a la sangre, solo que no tenía color ni olor ni sabor. La presión de ese líquido rompió la pared y se inundaron.

Los tres hermanos nadaron y descubrieron su otra habilidad.

Al salir por fin de esa cueva se encontraron con un lugar maravilloso, había muchos animales extraños, con aletas y cola. Todo ese lugar tenía todos los diferentes tonos de azul.

Ahí vivieron un par de siglos más, en las profundidades del océano.

Y evolucionaron otra vez. Al vivir mucho tiempo debajo del agua, desarrollaron la capacidad de sobrevivir sin respirar.

Paso el tiempo y Grujhe decidió ir hacia otro lado, ya no sumergirse en el océano, si no, mas bien ir hacia la superficie. Sus hermanos lo siguieron.

Nadaron hasta salir del agua. Y descubrieron lo más maravilloso de todo. El exterior.

Todo era muy verde y se parecía a aquel lugar en donde Vivian antes.

Salieron del agua y caminaron por aquella tierra.

Estar tantos siglos en la obscuridad, hiso que la luz solar diera un efecto de brillo en su piel, con lo que quedaron más maravillados. Sus cuerpos desnudos brillaban por doquier.

Después de caminar varios kilómetros se encontraron con un ser muy extraño, un ser nuevo para ellos.

El era muy parecido a lo que eran ellos. Tenía extremidades, contaba con las mismas características que los wampirhies. Solo que el color de su piel era más obscura. La de los wampirhies era blanca y brillante, mas fuerte y resistente; y la de aquel ser era mas obscura, no brillaba y daba la impresión de ser muy sensible.

Grujhe se dio cuenta de inmediato de las diferencias de ese ser. Sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, mientras que el y sus hermanos se movían rápido y con mucha gracia. Ese ser no era tan fuerte como ellos, y así fue haciendo una lista de detalles diferentes.

El ser extraño les empezó a hablar, ninguno le entendía, pero Grujhe, después de varios segundos comprendió a la perfección su idioma. Mientras que sus hermanos no entendían nada.

El ser débil llamo a otro de su especie, y los hermanos quedaron maravillados.

Contaba con sus mismas características, tenia extremidades, ojos, boca, todo… pero su anatomía era diferente. Su cabello caía en cascada hasta su cintura y se veía muy frágil.

Grujhe entendió su nombre a la perfección, el se llamaba Alahi y ella Tardiha.

Tardiha tenía en sus manos un plato de barro con comida para los hermanos.

Alahi les hiso la señal de que olfatearan, y Grujhe y sus hermanos lo comprendieron. Ese fue el error de los seres extraños…

Al entrar el aire en sus pulmones, dio una sensación de dolor y deseo. Los wampirhies se olvidaron de todo y se dejaron llevar por sus instintos de cazadores. Atacaron a Alahi y Tardiha. Bebieron su sangre hasta dejarlos secos. Pero eso no los dejo satisfechos, sus gargantas ardían e imploraban mas sangre.

Los tres hermanos corrieron hasta llegar al pueblo y se arrojaron sobre tres personas, las más cercas.

-¡Vampiros! ¡Vampiros!

Empezaron a gritar toda la aldea.

Y ese nombre se repetía en todas las aldeas a las que llegaban.

Así fue como se hicieron llamar. VAMPIROS.

Los tres hermanos atacaban cada que querían; muchos pueblos quedaron destruidos.

Los tres se dieron cuenta de que comprendían todo con facilidad. Los idiomas de todas las civilizaciones los entendían.

Grujhe descubrió otra habilidad. El era capaz de saberlo todo. Después de probar la sangre se hicieron muy fuertes y la habilidad de Grujhe incremento. El sabia cada movimiento que hacían sus hermanos sin verlos, sabia todo lo que pasaba en las aldeas de los alrededores sin estar ahí. El simplemente lo sabía todo.

Y se dio cuenta de que estaban acabando con muchos humanos. Les explico a sus hermanos de la extinción de estos seres. Pero no le hicieron caso, siguieron haciendo lo que querían.

Grujhe era mas civilizado, cazaba solo cuando lo necesitaba, incluso empezó a convivir con algunos humanos.

Platicaba con ellos y les enseñaba cosas. Ese pueblo estaba protegido por el.

Y también descubrió los sentimientos… se enamoro de una de las chicas de ese lugar, y comprendió lo maravilloso de ser humano.

Volvió a hablar con sus hermanos pero lo ignoraron otra vez. Y seguían atacando y atacando.

Grujhe sabia que pronto no quedarían más humanos, lo cual también les afectaría a ellos, porque ya no eran capases de sobrevivir sin la sangre humana…

El pueblo al que Grujhe visitaba ignoraba por completo su origen, y no sabían lo que en realidad era. Lo que facilitaba su estancia en ese lugar era que no respiraba. Así no atacaría a nadie. Sus hermanos no se metían con ese pueblo para nada.

Después de varios años las personas de ese pueblo descubrieron que era diferente, que no envejecía y nunca cambiaba. Por lo cual lo nombraron un dios. La chica de la cual el estaba enamorado empezó a interesarse por el.

Trato de hablar una ultima vez con sus hermanos, cuando ya no había mas humanos en aquel lugar, mas que ese pueblo. Y tomo una decisión drástica. Grujhe sabía que pronto acabarían con todos los humanos y decidió acabar el primero con sus hermanos.

Los mato por separado. Ninguno de los dos tuvo las fuerzas que Grujhe tenia, por lo cual no fueron difíciles de exterminar.

Pero sus hermanos se reconstruían y seguían peleando. Ya no sabia que hacer para acabar con ellos. Cuando de pronto salió una mujer del bosque, era de la que Grujhe se había enamorado. Ella le sugirió prenderles fuego. Y funciono. Sus hermanos no pudieron regresar desde las cenizas.

Grujhe y la chica conversaron sobre su origen, sobre lo que eran.

Y ella lo acepto con facilidad, pues estaban enamorados, pero el sabia que algún día todo acabaría, que ella envejecería y se tendrían que separar.

Un día, cuando estaban los dos solos, descubrieron las formas de expresar su amor. Se besaron y terminaron disfrutando del momento. Pero Grujhe se olvido de la clave. Y respiro.

Con lo cual perdió el control y mato a la chica.

Grujhe comprendió que había sido un error involucrarse con humanos. Se retiro mucho de ellos y dejo que las cosas tomaran su rumbo.

Después de varios siglos, Grujhe, mientras cazaba vio a una mujer, era exactamente igual que aquella a la que había matado y de la que se había enamorado. Quedo impactado. Pero no se involucro con ella. Si no que, la ataco. Provo su sangre y se deleito del sabor.

Pero sucedió algo inesperado. La sangre de aquella mujer era tan perfecta, que al instante Grujhe se enamoro del delicioso sabor. Sintió lo que nunca jamás había sentido, y se retiro de ella. Dejo de absorber su sangre.

Pero algo mas pasaba, la chica se retorcía y aullaba de dolor. Grujhe vio las cambios que ella sufría, su piel se izo mas resistente y pálida, cada vez se parecía mas a el.

Y la chica abrió los ojos. Pero ya no había nadie con ella.

Grujhe huyo de ese lugar, sorprendido de lo que acababa de descubrir. Al morder a un humano y dejar que su veneno se extienda, se creaba un vampiro mas.

EL mundo había cambiado mucho. Los vampiros ahora habitaban en la tierra, pero no había tantos, por lo cual los humanos no corrían peligro de extinguirse.

Grujhe vivió apartado de toda civilización, simplemente observando todo lo que hacían sus hijos vampiros e intervenía cuando algún vampiro estaba apunto de dejarse ver a un humano. Así fue como los vampiros empezaron a vivir en el anonimato.

Y el mundo siguió su curso. Nunca mas se supo nada de el. Los vampiros Vivian ocultos a los humanos. Se alimentaban de ellos, pero tenían prohibido dejar ver lo que eran.

Había varias teorías acerca del desaparecimiento de Grujhe.

Una de ellas decía que había sido eliminado por un grupo fuerte de vampiros llamados Vulturis; otra decía que había enloquecido y se había destruido el solo.

Pero todas esas tonterías son inventos. Grujhe esta vivo y observa todo lo que pasa en el mundo, vampírico y humano.

El sabe de la existencia de todos y esta feliz de cómo se ha avanzado.

Sabe de la existencia de un grupo de vampiros dedicados a llevar la tarea que un día Grujhe llevo. Los Vulturis. A los cuales esta agradecido de que hagan cumplir las leyes. Y de que guarden el secreto.

Pero también conoce otro grupo de vampiros, a los cuales les muestra respeto. Es un Clan diferente a todos, es un clan que niega su origen. Que es capaz de mezclarse con humanos, algo que Grujhe siempre quiso hacer. Y esta feliz de que sus hijos puedan lograr lo que el no pudo.

Pero Grujhe esta preparado, el sabe que algún día no muy lejano, las cosas empeoraran, el secreto estará expuesto, y será el día de su regreso, el día de la extinción de los vampiros que exponen lo que tanto trabajo ha costado.

Pero también se quedaran en la tierra vampiros como los clanes pacíficos, los que cazan por necesidad, no por placer; y buscara la forma de pertenecer a uno de esos clanes Fuertes, esos clanes capaces de mezclarse con facilidad con los humanos. Es lo que siempre ha querido.

¿Qué como se todo esto? ¿Qué como se esta historia y su fin?

Por que yo soy Grujhe y esta es mi historia…


End file.
